


Muddied

by Alterius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Jokes, M/M, Noctis Gets To Touch A Titty, Sexual Humor, Shower Sharing, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alterius/pseuds/Alterius
Summary: "My place is closer."Who the hell knew that getting caught in the rain meant he was gonna be sharing a shower with the prince of his country? Not Prompto, that's for sure.





	Muddied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lascivus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lascivus/gifts).



> I wrote this because [my fiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lascivus) wanted me to write some "Promptis smooches", so enjoy, I guess?

_ “My place is closer.” _

The words are barely a memory, lost in a mad dash to Prompto’s house that soaks them to the bone, making him increasingly happier that he won’t have to walk into Noct’s apartment, dripping water on the expensive hardwood beneath his feet. More than once he’d felt the sting of guilt that came with that, but he won’t feel that today, not when running back to his place has become less a race against the rain and more a game of tag. 

The water pelting their bodies is cold, but the bright laughter that fills the air makes it feel like the clouds have split, revealing the sun that leaves their skin warm and—and Prompto has terrible timing. 

Gods, he has the  _ worst _ timing because his feet are faster, more used to carrying him long distances and Noct’s got a limp that leaves him a few paces behind already. He’s got an advantage and he knows it, so when he turns, he has every intention of taunting Noctis for falling so far behind. 

“Hurry up, slow—” he starts, just as it registers that Noctis is mid-warp, headed right for him by the grace of whatever he’d thrown to make it a reality. “—poke.”

Prompto barely finished his sentence before Noctis blips back into existence, blue eyes going wide as he slams into Prompto, sending them tumbling to the ground in a series of shouts and  that ends less in them hitting the dirt face first and more in them splattering mud across their clothes and in their hair.

And it’s stupid—it’s  _ really _ stupid—but Prompto can’t help the way his laughter bubbles over as he struggles to pull himself to his feet, sore from the fall and uncomfortably wet between the mud and the pouring rain. And Noct laughs, too, when Prompto slips back down trying to get Noct up.

It leaves them a tangle of limbs for a moment, the two of them trying to maintain balance for just a brief moment with hands latched onto each other in effort to keep each other upright. One that pays off minutes later, but only after Noct’s face planting once more and Prompto’s knees have hit the ground again. 

_ “You okay?” _

They’re words uttered through laughter with hums of approval slipping from between lips curled into close-mouthed smiles as they’re on the move again and Prompto’s in the lead again, half-hoping Noctis might turn earlier into a repeat scenario, no matter how  _ lucky _ they might’ve been the first time to not end up with any broken bones. 

It makes sense that Prompto makes it to the door first, even amidst his laughter; it makes  _ sense _ that Noctis catches up to him while he’s fishing through his pockets for his keys. It might even make sense that Noctis stands so close, trying to get out of the rain on Prompto’s small porch. 

What doesn’t make sense is the way his breath touches the shell of Prompto’s ear, whispering words into it that sends Prompto into a fit of giggles and suddenly, no matter how innocent the words might be, the proposal for them to come here seems so much more  _ intimate. _

What  _ doesn’t make sense _ is the way his back hits the wall opposite of the door the minute he steps foot over the threshold, the way Noct can kiss him when he’d had a mouthful of mud half an hour ago.

It’s impossible for Prompto not to laugh into the kiss, even around the tongue in his mouth. It’s impossible for him to  _ not _ notice the gentle curve of Noct’s lips against his own when he finds the same amusement. 

It’s not a lack of interest that stops him—oh,  _ Gods _ , no—but the shiver that crawls up his spine when Noct’s fingers dive beneath the hem of his shirt and binder alike. Prompto’s hand comes up to press against Noct’s chest, gently pushing him back as his desire to indulge in this moment dies out in favor of keeping his friend from catching a cold.

But Astrals, it’s a bigger mistake than it would’ve been to just let that kiss continue. Noct pulls away from him and the audible pop that stems from their separation has Prompto wanting to dive back in.

It’s Noct’s eyes that stop him. It’s blue eyes that are searching his own, looking for something— _ anything _ —that might suggest this was unwanted. Noctis wouldn’t find that, he knew. One kiss and Prompto was ready to  _ drown _ in his king. 

Prompto licks his lips, watching Noct's eyes follow the movement before he finally suggests, “Shower?”

It’s too fast, he wants to say, but the way their clothes cling to their skin leave little to the imagination and Prompto’s thinking less with his head, more with his heart, most with what’s between his legs that leaves him shifting uncomfortably under Noct’s gaze. 

His heart’s pounding and he can’t think of wanting anything more than being  _ closer _ to Noctis, but he’s definitely crossing the line because all Noct’s done is stare at him without a word and a moment of bravery stemming from their kiss leads Prompto to drag his hands up Noct’s chest, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him into another.

It’s reassuring that Noctis returns it, that he kisses back with the same desperation as a moment ago. Even better is when Prompto starts moving backwards down the hall and Noct follows, spurred on their conjoined lips until prompto is again putting an end to the kiss, pulling out of Noct’s grasp and  _ thriving  _ off the pouty huff that comes from him.

He takes a few steps back and it’s only the way Noct’s  _ looking  _ at him that gives him the burst of confidence he needs to turn on his heel and start down the hall towards the bathroom, not knowing how else to entice Noct other than to dip his fingers under tank and binder alike, pulling both off in one quick motion.

And he doesn’t miss the sharp intake of breath as he tosses them both to the side, nor does he miss the only word Noct's spoken since they walked in the door as he disappears into the bathroom. 

“ _ Fuck _ .”

* * *

  
Ducking into the bathroom is easy, but stripping out of the rest of his clothes is harder. His fingers tremble from a combination of the cold water on his skin and the anxiety of having invited his best friend to  _ shower _ with him.

They wouldn’t really  _ do _ anything, right? Noct wasn’t the type and neither was Prompto, even if he was  _ more _ than a little desperate where Noctis was concerned.  

Unbuttoning his jeans is an impossible feat, but unzipping them is easier, even if he has to tug them down and shimmy out of the pants that cling to his legs as much as his boxers do—and he’s squeezing out of them when he finally hears footsteps in the silent hall. 

Prompto doesn’t breathe a word, doesn’t try and entice him any further as he leans over to turn on the shower, stepping over the side of tub to hide his naked form behind the curtain without giving the water a moment to heat up. It leaves an almost  _ unbearable  _ chill in his bones until the cold shifts to lukewarm and Prompto’s whisking fingers through dirtied blond hair to distract himself and his pounding heart from the creak of the door signaling Noct’s presence.

He tries not to think about how he’s in the same room as his friend naked, tries not to dwell on the fact that he’s never seen Noctis more than half-naked on occasion. 

A sigh slips from his lips as the hot water heater finally kicks in, warming his skin as water cascades his chest, taking stray streaks of mud with it. 

It’s the promise of warm water, Prompto tries to reason with his treacherous body, that prompts Noctis to join him. It’s the promise of heat that causes him to follow him into the bathroom, but the sound of Noct’s soaked shirt hitting the floor next to his jeans does anything but stop the tingling between his legs.

Okay, so maybe he’s a little too in love with his best friend, maybe he’s thought a little too hard about Noctis fingering him one too many times before—and maybe remembering that right now was hardly helping his situation, though he’s not sure his boxers would’ve been  _ entirely  _ dry even without the rain. 

It’s agonizing how long it takes Noct to strip out of his clothes, but it still doesn’t take quite long enough for Prompto to feel prepared for  _ any _ of this. But the curtain is pulled open enough for Noctis to slip in behind him and Prompto shies away more from the breath of cold air that touches his ass than Noct himself. 

And he’s anxious for a moment, but it’s eaten away by anticipation when Noctis finally finds the courage to lay his hands over his hips instead of letting them hover indefinitely. And Prompto? Prompto still startles like he hadn’t known he was there, like the hands resting on his hips shouldn’t be there, much as he wishes they’d dip  _ lower _ . 

Still, he finds enough of himself to lean into the touch, to offer Noct a smile that’s less seen and more heard in a simple greeting: “Hey.”

“Hey,” Noct says, voice just as soft as it is familiar. There’s no hint of weirdness, though Prompto knows without it being said that this is awkward for the both of them. 

They both know, don’t they? They’re not  _ complete  _ idiots, after all. The subject of  _ them  _ had been skirted around too many times, well-timed kisses going interrupted and love confessions dying on their lips in favor of more immediate, pressing concerns. 

Noct moves first, hand replacing Prompto’s in his hair as he helps to clean through the long, blond locks that would soon be in dire need of a cut. And this time, Prompto hums, the feeling of Noct’s fingers in his hair pleasant as he leans into the touch, a smile on his face. 

And he stays like that until Noct snorts out a laugh, prompting Prompto to cast a glance back at him, violet blue eyes widening a fraction with curiosity. And it only makes Noct choke out another.

“You’re like a cat.”

“Dude, no way, that’s you,” Prompto says, joining him in his laughter as he swats the hand away to turn and reach up to clean Noct’s hair just the same, wanting to clear soft strands of mud before it can harden into nasty clumps. “See? Look! You’re doing it now, man.”

  
“No, I’m not,” he retorts, but the words are too quick and Prompto’s biting down on his tongue to keep himself from quite literally laughing in Noct’s face.

“Okay, well, if you’re not a cat, what’s your spirit animal?”

“None, since I’m not Galahdian.” 

“Okay, yeah, that’s fair. So what animal do you relate to most? It’s gotta be a cat, dude. You sleep non-stop, you only like to cuddle on your terms, the only food you eat without complaining is fish—”

“Okay, okay, I get it!”

It’s Prompto’s turn to laugh this time, letting the moment take hold of him again, as has been a constant for the last little while as he leans in to press a quick kiss to Noct’s lips, one that Noct isn’t so keen to let him sneak away from. 

He pulls away and Noct’s already leaning back in, eliciting a giggle from Prompto that doesn’t go quiet even when their lips touch. But Noctis is quick to pull away and before Prompto can bother to protest, Noctis is speaking: “Can I…?”

“Can you… what?”

“Can I… You know…”

Prompto cocks an eyebrow, signaling to Noctis that no, no he  _ doesn’t  _ and if Noct wants to  _ do _ something—and oh Astrals, he hopes like hell that he does—and his barely-teenage hormones definitely don’t quiet as he watches Noct’s tongue run across his lower lips. 

How the hell does Noct make him feel like he’s fifteen all over again? He’s almost twenty, gods damn it!

“Just… can I touch your boobs?”

“Uh,” comes Prompto’s intelligent reply, utilizing every ounce of secondhand eloquence that he could muster. He doesn’t expect much when it comes to Noct talking to him. More often than not, he’s apt to speak less and mean more, but this time… This time he comes out and makes a request that the Noctis he knows wouldn’t normally make—not to anyone.

And part of him is ready to jump to a refusal, to turn Noct down for the sole fact that just the chill of the air and his skin has his nipples embarrassingly hard. 

… Though grinding up against each other a bit ago probably didn’t help much.

And the last thing he needs—and more importantly, one of the many things he  _ really wants _ —is to have the rough, calloused pads of Noct’s hands moving over rubbing over his tits and  _ no _ , thinking about what a terrible idea that was  _ wasn’t _ exactly making his rock hard nipples soften up.

“Sure,” Prompto says, the single word spilling from his lips before he can hold it back, desire beating out common sense and he’s got no time to take it back before Noct’s hands are gliding down his sides, touching the tender lumps of flesh on his chest. 

“Wow, uh,” Noctis starts as the rough pads of his fingers skirt over his hard nipples. 

“Dude, don’t tease me.”

“Sorry, they’re, uh…” he says, immediately repeating the action like he hadn’t just apologized for it. “They’re nice…”

The words come at an inopportune moment, Noct’s fingers brushing against his nipples and creating a wheeze of a laugh that bubbles into unsuppressed giggles. 

“Dude, really? That’s all you got?”

“W-well, what else am I supposed to say?! They’re… a good size? Very, uh...”

“Small?” Prompto supplies helpfully, something that he very much appreciated, since the smaller they were, the easier they were to hide. “Perfectly sized to fit in your hand?”

Noctis sputters and gives his every thought away without breathing out a real, actual  _ word _ and Prompto’s whole body shakes with a burst of laughter, mirth dancing in his eyes even under Noct’s touch, even under the spray of warm water that bites back the chill of the rain. 

“ _ Real  _ hot, Noct,” he says, punctuating words with a bright smile that draws Noctis in before he can even process that he’s leaning in to kiss him. It’s softer this time, so unlike just a short while ago when they’d barrelled into the front door and crashed up against the wall. 

“I dunno what I’m doing,” Noct finally admits, as if there was any question at all that that were the case, though that was undeniably the truth for the both of them. 

“Yeah, you and me both, buddy,” he says and the irony that he’s still calling them that, despite the fact that his hands are on his naked body isn’t lost on Prompto. “We can just, ya know, be naked together. We don’t gotta  _ do  _ anything.”

“That, uh, that sounds good.”

Yet Noct doesn’t move and it becomes almost  _ awkward _ , standing there in the momentary silence that falls between him after Noct’s agreement, made worse by where Noct’s hands remained. 

“You gonna keep squeezing my tits, dude?”

“Shit,” Noct mutters, removing his hands at a speed that left his chest feeling colder at the loss of contact. 

But Prompto doesn’t mention that. He doesn’t dare whine when this is already so much  _ more _ than he expected to happen  _ ever _ , much less when he woke up this morning. That doesn’t stop him from saying something twice as bad: “Yeah, sorry, not into that.”

“Quit it,” comes the warning as Prompto bites back a laugh. At least he can still take a  _ joke _ , despite being stark naked next to each other.  _ Half _ -naked wouldn’t have been much new. Hell, they’d sat around in their underwear a couple times when the air conditioner or electricity had gone out in the heat of summer. But this? This was foreign—and it was a little scary to be totally exposed, completely vulnerable, even if it was Noctis who he was with. 

“Make me,” he says before he can stop himself, casting a coy glance at his best friend, the very same one that he was hopelessly in love with, the one that stood naked behind him, the one that Prompto wonders if his first thought is the same as his own.

“Can’t, didn’t bring any condoms.”

… Fuck. 

“Aw, dude, aren’t you supposed to carry some in your wallet or something?”

“You know you’re not supposed to do that, right?”   
  


“Uh, no? I don’t have a dick I need to wrap.”

Not that he would’ve wrapped it before anyways, given his sexual experience was limited to lube and his long fingers, maybe some toys or a video, but people? Nah, this was the closest he’d come— _ ha! _ —to actually having  _ sex _ . 

A silence falls overs them, awkward and heavy and Prompto laughs to push it aside. “We're, uh, moving kinda fast, anyways.”

And he’s not expecting Noct to look so damn  _ perplexed _ by that, like he’s said something so  _ foreign _ and out of the blue that it would be comparable to him having grown a second head in the span of seconds. 

“We’ve been dating for like a year?”

“... We what?”

“Yeah? Remember last winter when I took you to the festival as my plus one?”

Yes, yes he does remember that. It’d be hard to forget dancing with the prince and the girls that giggled and glowered behind his back for  _ weeks _ after for being so close to the prince that he went as his “date” to a party, but he’d just thought they were  _ very  _ friendly. 

“And last  _ week _ when we had dinner?”

This time, Prompto really  _ does _ laugh because when the prince says “dinner”, one would probably think first of those five star restaurants that require a reservation and a custom-tailored tuxedo to get into. 

“Bro, we went to McDicks,” he says, lips forming a smile and the water’s chilling off, but not even the water fading to lukewarm was going to convince him out of this conversation that was definitely not sexy, but  _ incredibly  _ endearing. 

“Please stop calling it that. It’s McDonald’s.”

“Yeah, but my point is that’s not much of a date.”

“You wanna put on a suit and try eating with like four different forks instead?”

.... Okay, that was a fair point. Burgers were way better than trying to figure out what fork was for what. He remembered Ignis trying to teach him for the festival and he opted to just  _ not eat _ by the end of it, in part because he was afraid his anxiety was going to make him lose whatever lunch he had. 

“Rather, uh, get outta here and go mess around in my room, actually. We could play some games.”

“Yeah, what do I get when I kick your ass?” Noct asks through his own laughter. It’s a sound that Prompto cuts off with a quick peck on the lips. 

“Dunno, another kiss?”

His lips twist upwards into a smile and Noct mimics the expression as Prompto reaches over to turn the water off, leaving the remnants to trickle into the drain and leaving them with the chill of cool air and what little warmth was found between their cold bodies.

“Come on, you can borrow some of my clothes.”


End file.
